Tightening Loose Ends
by ooh baby your sexy
Summary: Bakura's bad temper had gotten the best of him, causing him to make a mistake with the love of his life. Now he'll do everything he can to repair the loose ends. OCxYami Bakura. Lemon! YAY! haha.. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Curiosity

Hello hello my wonderful fans! lol jk.. anyways... this here is **YAMI BAKURA **but you know i don't really want to waste any time or space typing YAMI.. ok so well.. just hope you enjoy the fic no matter how boring this is.. lol..

Chapter 1: Curiosity

Bakura entered his grand mansion, expecting a big hug from the most beautiful creature he had ever had in his posession. But then old memories came to plague him, and also remind him of the damage he had caused... only three weeks ago.. but why did it seem so long?...

**Flashback**

It began when he decided to take a walk around the city. Marik had badly pissed him off with his arrogant humor, and he couldn't take his shit anymore. And his Yami was just as bad.. He gave a (--) expression.

[Why is this so fucked up.. ] he thought, watching his silver locks run throught he wind.

He must have been so caught up in his thoughts, because before he knew it, he was on the ground rubbing his head. When his mind had returned to it's normal state, he realized that there was another figure in front of him. Bakura was ready to fume, but realized it was a woman, so he held it in. But he didn't understand. She looked just like him... maybe at least 15 or 16... and for a bit, he was mesmerized by the way her hair flowed freely around her face. The only difference was her eyes. They were a gray-brown mix... and she had such a happy vibe to her expressions.

[Odd.. I've never seen such.. beautiful--SMACK! Shut up Bakura! Argh.. ]

"Sorry.. " the girl replied rather afraid. Probably because of the natural scowl Bakura had planted on his face. He just stood up, then held his hand out to help her up which she gladly took.

"It was my fault." he replied with no life in his voice. With that, he walked away, leaving behind what he knew could have been something. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. He looked back at the silver haired beauty and watched her take a turn into a familiar alley that he only took when he was desperate to get home. Only the most feared gangs hid out in that alley, and for some damn reason he was concerned for her safety.. and _why_ she was going that way. He decided to follow.. NOT STALK.. follow.. heh.

**Girl's POV**

She had just decided to take a walk around the city. She was supposed to meet her guy friend, Yami in some weird ass alley. But she wanted to stall because she didn't seem him anywhere, and maybe she would just waste time until he did show up. Her thoughts broke when she ran into a figure. Before she knew it she was on the ground rubbing her forhead. When she came back to her senses, her body froze. From fear, because of the way he was staring at her.. and maybe a bit of desire. She was freaked out though. The guy she was staring at looked just like her.. and maybe about 18-ish. The only difference was his eyes. They were a dark brown, almost black. She came back to her sense once more and apologized wearily.

"Sorry.." She said looking down. She noticed a hand held out, specifically to help her up. She took it, and in that moment before standing up, she felt it... something strange, like a connection. But she brushed it off as she felt a strong force pull her up. Her small 5' 2" (short.. but oh so cute!) frame stood before his towering 5' 10" figure. For another moment, she felt another connection. This time she let it go on her own.

"It was my fault." he said. Then he quickly turned and left. Her eyes lingered on his flawless figure.. black sleevless shirt and jeans... and how nice his arms were... ooh.. drool

[Would you quit it already! Dayum.. just because you're infatuated with him.. ugh.]

She did the same and quickly turned, afraid he might catch her staring. She didn't feel his eyes on her as she turned into an unfamiliar alley that Yami had told her to meet him in. And she definetly didn't notice that she had a follower.

a/n: well that was short.. oh well.. more later!! hah! R/R please! be nice!


	2. Spark

Well here is another one of my WONDERFUL.. jk. lol. stories.. this is longer than the last and i hope you enjoy and if you don't like it.. NOT MY PROBLEM HAH. ok lets go!!!!

Chapter 2: Spark

Bakura steadily followed her. He went back in time a few minutes when he helped her up by the hand. He had felt some strange sensation run through all his body, not something he had felt before in all his life. But he ignored it, knowing if it got any deeper, it would just be a phase.. like all those other whores.. But what made this girl any different?

_i wanna heal.._

_i wanna feel.. what i thought was never real_

_i wanna let go of the pain i felt so long_

_(erase all the pain til it's gone)_

He didn't know what it was... but that feeling was coming back to him. It was like.. feeling happy again... or maybe alive. Feeling a little less evil and sadistic, and more kind and human.

[Whatever.. ] he thought to himself. He tried to deny it, thinking he was following her just to get some, but it just didn't work.

He had reached the alley she had turned onto, then spotted her talking to an extremely familiar figure. He couldn't make out who it was though. All that reading and writing in the dark had really messed up his eyes. He moved closer behind a dumpster full of boxes.. thank god not trash, and kneeled down so he wouldn't be seen. He squinted his eyes, then shot them open once he saw who it was. That half brain idiot Yami! But what was Yami doing with _this_ girl in _this_ alley? He didn't know, so he had an idea. He used his Millenium Ring to pick up vibrations in the air (sound) to find that twit Marik when he was lost, so he did just that. He listened..

"Hello Yami!" she said happily and sarcastically.

"Ooh.. hello sexy." He greeted, grabbing her by the waist. Bakura felt a tingle of jealousy as she fluidly wrapped her arms around his neck. They were forehead to forehead as they swayed side to side, smiling to each other.

[Errr.. so that half brain is her man eh?... ] Bakura didn't know how off he was.

Bakura looked on as Yami's expression changed from charming to crazed. He grabbed the girl by her sweater collar and shoved her against a wall. He began to murmur something to her in a seductive tone.. but couldn't hear very well, then he moved in closer and heard it all.

"Look.. you owe me the money for the crank (crystal meth).. I need that right now.. Baby you damn well know that I have bills to pay." Yami told her in a husky voice. It almost turned her on to the point where she was gonna react by jumping on him and doing him.

"Watch it! I spent some money on this sweater!" she snapped. Yami just looked at her with so much lust, that it seemed like the money didn't matter to him anymore.

"Hmm.. well if you don't give me the money right now.. then I'll just take something else from you.." he said as he leaned in to kiss her. She turned her head away, not wanting to get in contact with him no matter how hot he was.. drool.

"Dude, try and get off me please.." the girl said pushing him away.

"LEIYAH DON'T TEST ME." he rougly told her, pinning her wrists above her head.

[Leiyah, is it?]

"Look!!.. I'll give you fifty right now..." Yami released her wrists, allowing her to reach into her pocket and pull out a fifty dollar bill. He selfishly snatched it and put it in his pocket. Then he held her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving, pointing a finger to her like a "1". He finally turned the corner and when he was out of sight, she kicked a nearby trashcan and caught the attention of a nearby "gang" she recognized from her school know as RSK. They stared at her like she was from another planet, then she snapped "WHAT?!" and they looked away going back to their own business. Her attention was caught when a figure stepped out of the shadows, facing her direction.

"Can I help you?"

"Hmm.. yes. I'd like to know what you were involved in with that moron." The voice was familiar... Hmm.. It was the guy she ran into a forty five minutes ago!

"What are you doing.. Stalking me?" she asked with sarcasm.

"Heh.. " he said as he stepped into the light. They way the rays illuminated and cast shadows upon his face made her freeze like she did earlier. He was truly breath taking. "No.. I'm not stalking you. Just want to know what business you have with that Yami fool."

"You know him?!" Leiyah asked confused.

"Hmmph.. of course I know that idiot." He sneered as he turned away. Leiyah wanted to know how he knew Yami, so she followed him.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" He saw as his look a like ran towards him.

[Uh.. great..]

"Tell me how you know him?" Bakura couldn't reject those big gray-brown eyes. "Fine.. let's take a walk then."

"Cool. What's your name?"

"Bakura.." It sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it. She didn't want to ask.

"So.. Bakura.. how do you know Yami?"

"Hmm.. well it started when.."

Bakura began to tell her the story. He told her how he was actually a spirit from the Millenium Ring, merely borrowing a body. She asked if the owner was alright with that. He said the owner was actually was his lighter side, and that he (Bakura) had actually materialized so that he could live like a human being. Then he began to tell her about the two years ago in Duelist Kingdom and trying to get the Millenium Items. He failed at that, then told her about Battle City and how he was banished to the Shadow Realm, but left a part of him in Yami's puzzle. She remembered Yami showing her the puzzle.. Then he explained how he gave up on the Items, because it really wasn't worth the trouble anymore. He wanted to live a trouble free life. She nodded her head, pretending to understand him. All she was thinking about was how he was and absolutely gorgeous guy, why he practically looked like her, and why she had that fuzzy sensation earlier. Bakura sensed this, but didn't ask. He didn't want to throw himself or be nosy.

"Well.. here's my place." she said looking at a nice modernized apartment. "Thanks for walking me.."

"You're we-..." was he really saying it? "You're welcome."

She gave a small giggle. They stood outside the complex for about two more minutes. Bakura then said he would leave, the moment felt awkward. Before he could leave, she called out his name. He turned around to see her with her arms wide open.

[A hug... --] he thought. He didn't want to make her feel bad, so he just went for it. They fell in each other's arms and it felt wonderful for the both of them. They barely parted, then lingered for a moment. Bakura looked down at her, and Leiyah looked up at him. She was the first to let go and blushed.

"Sorry." she said.

"It was my fault." he replied with a smirk. Then he walked away.

[..It_ was _my fault.] He wondered if he had really stayed there on purpose. Maybe.. Ahhck.. He would think about it when he got home. He walked on in the dark, and the only light provided was the sparkle in his eye.

_i wanna heal_

_i wanna feel... like i'm close to something real_

_i wanna find something i've wanted all along_

_somewhere i belong..._

a/n: well well well.. what do we have here? hehehe.. ok well.. i hope u enjoyed that.. but just to let you know i'm not a jocker.. those lyrics are from Linkin Park (rolls eyes).. so asian.. well anyways that song is copyrighted, so i'm not jocking it.. and please R/R without being so harsh!! lol.. thank yooz!


	3. Final Thoughts

well here's chapter 3 for all of youz.. this is goin smoothly.. and well school is gonna start, and hopefully i'll be able to finish this fic while im at it.. because when im in school im BUSY and it SUCKS cuz id rather be in my own little world writing a bunch of fics.. lol oKAY! lets GOOOO!!

Chapter 3: Final Thoughts

Bakura finally got home after a long ass walk. Marik was there sitting on the couch fighting with his Yami about the remote. He rolled his eyes and stepped in the kitchen. Shock swept over him like a wind as he stood infront of the horror before him.

"Grrr.. MARIK! MALIK!" he yelled in anger. They stopped their own bickering and ran to his direction, then stopped behind him in shock also, almost as if _they_ didn't make the mess. (..lmao.. idiots..)

"Can you.. please.. Tell my why there is shit all over the walls, floor, and counters?" Bakura asked with his eys closed in his most patient tone. There was chocolate smeared on all four walls. There was fruit scattered all over the floor. Chocolate icing and syrup was all spread on the counter. And his blender.. his blender had a crack in it! Bakura thought he'd go nuts right now. "And I told you not to use my blender! You half wits!" he yelled once more, grabbing both of them by the neck and shoving them up against the nearest wall.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Marik said squirming under his hold. He hated when Bakura got really upset like this. What made it worse was that he was holding most of it in, and he didn't want to face what would come out if Marik were to put him under too much pressure. "Malik used your blender! I swear on Ra!"

"Shut up you imbecil! The least you can do is keep your big mouth shut!" Malik snapped, kicking Marik in the leg.

"Ouch! You.. rrr!" Bakura still had a grip on their necks. It was amusing to watch them try and kill each other when they were a a foot and a half apart.

"Listen you two morons. I'll be nice this time. I won't threaten to banish you to the Shadow Realm like all the other--"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Marik yelped cutting him off. Bakura pushed his hand harder on his neck.

"...LIKE! all the other times!.. Now.. I'm allowing you idiots five days to clean that shit off the walls and repaint them too. And I want those spaces between those tiles nice, clean, and WHITE. Understood?!"

"Ooh.. thank you. Have mercy on you..--"

"_Is_ that understood?!" Bakura was losing his patience with Malik's sorry excuse for a Hikari.

"Yes yes.." Marik squealed. Bakura finally let them go and walked towards the stairs of the apartment.

[I can't wait to get away from these bakas.. ack.. I should check if some of those auction prices for that house are still low..]

"By the way.." Bakura began before walking up, "I want a new blender too!"

"FINE!" the pair yelled. And he was off.

"This is all your fault." Marik began.

"No, it's your fault! It wasn't my idea to bake and blow up a cake!" Malik barked.

"Well I'm not the one who broke the 200 dollar blender!" He smiled, knowing that Malik would be the one replacing it.

"What?! 200.. 200.. That thing is 200 dollars? For a god damn blender? Arghh.." Malik shoveled in his wallet and pulled out a 5.

"Ha.. good.. all you need now.. is another 195 dollars. Ha.. good luck. While you do that, I'll paint." Marik was out of the door to get some new paint, leaving Malik with no clue as to how to get the money needed for Bakura's stupid blender.

"Ugh.. this is amazingly stupid..." He said to himself. He went upstairs and then locked himself in the room he shared with Marik. "Hah. He'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." He smirked.

Bakura listened as the two argued with each other. Then the front door slam. Sometimes he loved being with them. Hearing them argue made him crack up so bad. Their voices made it so funny. Sigh He still needed to get out. There was this amazing mansion that was up for auction for about $589,000. That was fucking cheap considering it was in Kaiba's neighborhood. That was a concern for Bakura, but he brushed it off, knowing that jerk wouldn't bother him unless he really didn't have a life. He dropped the subject with himself and thought back to an hour ago, when he met that girl..

[Damnit.. I wish things were as easy as changing my attitude like _that_.. ]

He really was tired of being such a maniac jerk. He guessed it was because of those two retards. They kept him going, always insisting and pushing his envelope. Whatever.. But when he took that girl's hand, something ran through him, although he didn't want to admit it.. And that hug!... It seemed, at the moment, that they were meant for each other.

[Arghh.. don't get mushy now Bakura!!]

He knew he couldn't hold back from it. He made the decision that he would see her tomorrow. He wanted to figure out if this was just another one of those gay ass phases he always fell for.. pehh..

Leiyah went up into her modernized apartment, which was worth about 1.6 million dollars. Needless to say, although she lived 'the life', sometimes she wished she could've had something more 'normal'. She walked up the outdoor-apartment like steel steps to the second floor as soon as she entered the door. She heard a familiar techno song blasting from her older brother's room.

"That fuck head!" She remembered clearly telling him not to borrow any of her CDs. She burst into his blue and white room.

"You dick fuck! What did I tell you about--!"

"Hey.. chill... It's mine, I burned a copy." he said calmly, raving with two photon lights.

[He used my computer too!]

"You used my computer too?!" Her eyebrows cocked. "Fuck.. whatever.."

"Pff.. not my problem..." he sneered as Leiyah slammed the door successfully making him jump out of his chair.

She walked into her room, and sure enough her computer was on. She let out a blood curdling scream. Leiyah hated the fact that she had to live with her brother for the rest of her damned life. Her parents had gone off for business, and wouldn't be back for the next two decades.. PFFFF.. what was _that_.. might as well get on out of here.. she gave a sigh. As soon as she was calm, she went to her desk then moved the cursor to disable the screensaver mode. Nothing was open, so she just shut it down. When that was done, she plopped on her bed onto one large pillow that was meant for a 'lounging' area in her room. She had no clue as to how to arrange the damn pillows, so she just tossed them onto her bed. Her thoughts immediately went back to an hour ago.

That smirk.. It was.. intriguing... seductive.. sexy--

[Whooaaaa now.. you don't really think... ] Her mind raced as random eh-ehm... "images".. floated to her head. [He _is_ attractive.] She told herself, his face clearly painted in her mind.

She really wanted to see him again. That moment when they were embracing each other, it was as if they had been together forever, and that they were meant for one another. Hrmm.. seemed strange, but she liked it. She must have dozed off in thought, because before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

As Bakura was in thought of Leiyah, he turned his head only to find that Malik had barged in. He had the biggest smirk on his face.. As if his mouth couldn't get any bigger.. Bakura rolls eyes

"What do you want.." He asked dully.

"Hehehe... I know what's on your mind Bakura.."

He blushed barely, but noticeabley. Malik had caught that, then began jumping up and down.

"So I _am _right! AHAA! You're thinking about--"

"Malik shut up!" Bakura yelled.

"So tell me... who is this--" SMACK!

"Malik I told you to shut up! You never listen!" He plopped back in his bed with his arms behind his head. "It's none of your business."

"Hah.. atleast I know what it's about.." Malik chuckled as he walked out of the room slamming the door. Bakura didn't flinch at the sound, instead growled to himself.

[I can't believe I decided to share a mind link with those fools...] He sighed and looked at the clock. It was now 10:30. He thought he'd get some sleep, since he always awoke at 1 or 3 in the noon. He didn't want to miss out on the mornings since they were so nice. Bakura shut his eyes, thinking about Leiyah... her eyes were so gorgeous.. her hair.. long with big curls, every curve was intriguing.. then some "images" popped into his head.

All of the sudden, everything behind his eyelids went black. Bakura stood in the void with three golden doors infront of him. One had the Millenium Ring carved on it. One with the Millenium Rod. Then the last with the Millenium Rod and some wind cast around it. He moved to that door and flung it open.

"You called me here?" He asked rolling his eyes once more.

"Heh.. why don't you go check your soul room.." Malik answered as he played with the rod.

"Errr.. " Bakura knew what he was talking about. Everything they thought about was painted into their soul rooms as portraits, then lasted there for only 2 days. "I thought I told you to stay out of my soul room you bafoon."

"Oh, I couldn't help but check out who you were thinking about. Besides, she _is_ quite attractive.. heh.." Bakura's eyes narrowed, then he lunged at Malik, grabbing his neck with both hands. Malik tried to fight it, but failed. He could have sworn that his eyes would pop out of his head.

"Listen you! If you try and pull anything funny on her.. I'll make sure you remain in the rod and never come out for the next 5000 years to come.. UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Alright! A-ALRIGHT!! Let. Me. GO!!" He gave a small laugh as Malik squirmed under him. Bakura finally let go, allowing him to breath and gasp for air. "You don't have to be so violent Bakura... sheesh."

"Well when it comes to what's mine, yes I do."

"Oh, so she's _yours_? Heh."

"Malik you _know_ what I mean!" Bakura snapped as he headed towards the door, ready to close it. "And stay out of my soul room!" SLAM

"Tsk tsk.. Issues.."

Bakura had once again come back into the physical realm. He opened his eyes, then sat up in bed feeling frustrated. He knew he had to get out of here if he were to keep this up with Leiyah. And knowing Malik wouldn't listen to him, he would continue to peep around in his soul room. He plopped back again, then turned on his left side, finally falling asleep with Leiyah within his thoughts.

a/n: yay third chapter! lol.. wellerz.. wasn't the best, but i _did_ have to get that damn chapter up! i hope u enjoyed it and if you have anything bad to say.. KEEP IT TO YOURSELF.. or just DONT REVIEW... but other than that.. R/R PLEASE!!! hehe! thank you!


	4. Caught

Well time flys by and so do these chapters.. yay! ok well i do hope u enjoy this one and dont forget to r/r!

Chapter 4:

Leiyah awoke to the feeling of hot rays on her skin. She stirred for a moment, before opening here eyes, then looked at the clock. 9:30. She threw her blankets off excitedly, knowing that she finally woke up without missing out on another morning. Immediately, she left her blue pink and green room then went down to the white as hell kitchen. She hated how it was so white. It should have been red or yellow or something, because whenever she cooked she made such a mess and she hated cleaning it up. Leiyah lifted the futuristic-like (if that word combo even exists..lmao) covers of the cupboards to pull out some waffles and a glass for O.J. She ate and drank, the just went back up to her room. It was a strange habit. The emptiness in her stomach acted as energy, while getting full made her tired. Thoughts of last night filled her mind. Fack.. how in hell was she planning on seeing Bakura? She had no clue as to where he lived or how to find him.. Oh well. She just thought she'd stay home. She had been out of the house for the past 4 months anyways.

_People ask if I'm in love with you_

_Cause I'm sittin here with your picture, And smilin to myself_

_I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you_

_My heart speaks before my mind thinks through_

_And I blush as I say yes (yes...)_

YAWN

A sleepy Bakura arose from his bed. It was now 11:00. He jumped out of his bed. His favorite show was on at this time. He couldn't get over his childhood cartoons (well.. Ryou's). They always seemed to amaze him somehow. As the show did it's re-run, he jumped into the kitchen which was still a mess, trying to find something good to eat. Nothing but Hot Fudge Sundae Poptarts... GRREAAT.. Marik must have taken all the good food. Whatever. He plopped on the couch just watching tv. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello." He grunted.

"I won't be home til tomorrow alright?" He recognized the voice to be Malik's.

"Oh, I see. Spending time with another one of your whores?" Bakura chuckled.

"Ahh.. SHUT UP. She's not a whore--"

"Yeah.. that's what you say about all of them... HAH."

-click!-

"Peh.. that fool is always out to get some..." Bakura told himself.

Soon it was 3:00 (wow time flies by!). Bakura woke up from his afternoon nap and jumped up in a rage. He had missed out on another good morning/early noon and he knew it. He sighed knowing he couldn't turn the clock back. He grabbed Ryou's school jacket which he had left before his trip to England (for 2 years.. some trip.. hah. MISS YOU RYOU!). He grabbed the keys and made his way to Leiyah's apartment.

_What a feeling of. Vulnerability._

_Coming over me. And I'm feeling weak._

_And I can speak.._

_(Soo..oh...)_

_It's incredible. Pleasurable._

_Unforgettable. The way I. Feel.._

_Makes me feel real..._

Leiyah could _not_ stop thinking of Bakura at this time. She lie in her day bed, just thinking of... him?.. (lol). She looked at the clock and saw it was 3:05. Going online was the only thing worth doing.. that was fun at the moment.. So she hooked it up and just chatted away... also thinking of Bakura.

Bakura had now been walking for about 20 minutes.

Damn.. was her house really this far?!

He finally turned the corner and there it was. He looked at all of the windows, finally spotting her in one of them on her computer. He smiled as he pushed the button for her apartment. Soon he heard a "Who's this?" from the intercom.

"Someone.." he smirked.

"Who is this.." she asked once more.

"Damn it's Bakura."

"Ok sorry! Sheesh!" Finally he heard a buzz, signaling that he could open the silver gates. He stepped through the entrance and walked up to her complex.

Leiyah opened the door and threw her arms around Bakura in an unexpected hug. He couldn't help but smile and hug her back.

Great.. musy bastard... Oh well.. he thought to himself, laughing.

"So how have you been?" he began.

"Uhm.. missing you." She replied, giving an.. unknownst to her, a flirty smile. Bakura sooo wanted to kiss her right now, but just couldn't bring himself to do it.. atleast not right now. He made the decision that he wasn't going to leave without getting _something.._ He stepped inside, admiring the simplicity of the place. She led him to her room, instructing him to lie down on her queen sized bed. He plopped down on the heavenly-fluffy blankets that took on his form. Leiyah took a seat at her desk.. which was practically half a milfe from the bed, and just finished up what she had to. She shut down the computer then ran over and plopped next to Bakura.

"So... what brings you here?" she asked. Bakura sat up, knowing that he had to thinka bout that..

I really wanted to see you..

"Uh.. I was bored.." She made a face.

"Oh, so that's it?" He knew he'd have to tell her sooner or later.

"Ok.. I wanted to see you." he looked away, blushing and a little embarrassed. Leiyah smiled at this. She tapped him on the shoulder.

Bakura turned around, only to find his lips meet with hers. Without hesitation, his tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for an entrance which she gladly granted. Their tongues met and battled for dominance, Bakura coming out as the victor. They parted as soon as the need for air swept upon them. Leiyah just had a surprised look on her face, not believing she just did that. Bakura's face.. was just straight, but had that "wow." look. Before any of them knew it, he had already jumped on top of her, kissing her once more, using his mouth to explore her own. Slowly but surely, his hands began to graze her body, feeling all of her curves. She moaned very lightly under his touch. This pleased Bakura very much, being cocky about the fact that he always made every girl feel good. His hand ran down to both of her thighs and he squeezed them as he pushed his lips harder on hers. Slowly, his hands began to move up to underneath her shirt.

Leiyah couldn't help it anymore. She quickly leaned in and kissed him. They parted, both surprised, but one more stunned than the other.. She had no time to figure out what Bakura would do next. He had found his way on top of her and they began another battle in a passionate and fiery kiss. She felt his hands move from her face, down to her shoulders. Then down her arms.. down her waist and hips, and her thighs, where he finally stopped. She felt his grip tighten around her firm legs, then move up to under her shirt. His hands began to move up and down her waist and hips, feeling the silk beneath his fingers. His touch as so amazing.. and that's all she could think about. They parted once more, and when she looked at him, she had never seen so much lust in anyone's eyes before.

_Your lips. Your eyes._

_Your kiss. I must admit._

_It's a part of me._

_You please me. Complete me. Relieve me._

_Like a melody._

_Your soul. Your flow._

_Your youth. Your truth_

_is simply proof_

_we were meant to be._

_But the best quality that's hookin me_

_Is that you're loving me for me.._

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, then threw him to the side so she could position herself on top of him. Bakura had never been so turned on in his life... that's 5,000 years.. O.o... Anyways... She crushed her lips down onto him again, this time never losing contact. Bakura began undoing his belt, then his pants. Leiyah's skirt (I don't know.. she just happened to be wearing one?!? lol) was already up past half her thigh. Everything was going perfectly.. Until the door swung open.

a/n: whoo hoo! i did a cliffie!! AAHHAAaaa! yay! lol.. hrmm.. well i'm gon get chapter 5 under way! i hoped u liked that and i apologize for any grammar or spelling or whatever errors.. just tryna get this story thru nd shiz.. so R/R!! thank yoo!


End file.
